rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty Issue 3
Rick and Morty Issue 3 is the third issue of the ''Rick and Morty'' comic series. It featured the back-up comic story Rick and Morty in: Adventure to an Alternate Universe. It was released on June 17, 2016. Synopsis The issue continues from the events of the previous installment, in which Rick condemned himself to the Clackspire Labyrinth to save Morty and Jerry, moving into the basement to escape Beth's fury, knocked over a glass containment unit belonging to Rick. Freed from the now-broken containment unit, its occupant, a Class-Two clonerbeast, infiltrates the Smith house in Rick's absence, creating confusion and threatening to destroy the family. Plot As Rick has been gone for an extended period of time, Beth and Jerry hold a yard sale to clean out the garage and sell Rick's various trinkets and other assorted items. When Morty discovers this, he uncharacteristically lashes out at his parents, knocking Jerry's coffee out of his hand and storming angrily from the living room while flipping them off. While Jerry is infuriated by his son's behavior, Beth is sympathetic, believing that Morty was devastated by losing Rick. Climbing the stairs to his room, Morty opens the door to his room and glares down on another terrified Morty laying on the bed--the real Morty, whom the Morty in the doorway has apparently restrained by wrapping him tightly in his own bed sheets. In the Clackspire Labyrinth, Rick has teamed up with the "stoic and handsome" prisoner from the transport; the prisoner climbs a wall and retrieves an battery unit from behind a panel while rick continues to guess (incorrectly) the reason why the man was imprisoned. While arguing over who should hold the battery for safe-keeping, an army of large spiders descends on them, prompting them to flee. Rick, even while running and shooting spiders with his ray gun, continues to insist that the man tell him the reason for his imprisonment, and the man finally confesses his crime: while driving drunk, he forced a school bus full of children off the road, resulting in the deaths. Rick then turns his weapon on the man, telling him that he feels "so much better about him" after knowing what he has done. At the house, Beth makes an effort to clean the basement while Jerry is gone. While complaining to herself about Jerry's laziness, she happens upon the broken remains of the containment unit. She wonders what it held for a brief moment before one of the creatures itself attacks her, latching itself onto her head and causing her to fall unconscious. Later that night, Summer comes home and is surprised to find the impostor-Morty waiting for her in the unlit dining room; when Summer refuses to sit down and talk as Morty asks, he attacks her, forcing her to flee upstairs as Morty chases her. She locks herself in Morty's room, and the creature, now calm, tries to coax her outside by telling her, "I thought you were one of them." Hearing a muffled noise from within the room, Summer investigates and finds the real Morty hidden under the covers of the bed. The creature then changes into Beth and renews its pleading with Summer, who gives in and opens the door, only to be attacked by the creature masquerading as Beth. Summer tackles the creature, and they tumble down the stairs, landing in a heap on the floor below. While Summer injures her leg in the tumble, the impostor-Beth dies of its injuries. Rising to her feet unsteadily, Summer is confronted by the impostor-Morty, now armed with a crowbar. It demands that she surrender her life-force to it and allow it to assimilate her. Before she can answer, a drunk Rick bursts through the door and offers another option of his own device, promptly obliterating the impostor-Morty and its fellow creature with the ray gun. While Summer is astonished to see Rick again, Rick immediately sets to lecturing her about the dangers of letting a Class-2 clonerbeast out of its containment unit. Summer becomes skeptical as to whether or not the person before her really is Rick, and she interrogates Rick, demanding that he prove he is genuine. As an answer, Rick shoots Summer with the ray gun, rendering her unconscious. Climbing the stairs, he tells her motionless body that an alien would not have set the gun to "stun". climbing out of sight, he mutters to himself, "It's good to be back." Some time later, Jerry comes home from golf. Walking through the front door, he drops his bag in horror at the sight of his (apparently) dead wife and unconscious daughter, in addition to a mound of pinkish once-human meat and a fallen crowbar. Backup comic In "Rick and Morty in: Adventure to an Alternate Universe!" Rick and Morty visit a world where Rick is Morty and Morty is Rick... Rick Sanchez wakes up on his couch. He has had a wonderful and silly dream, where he is a genius and his grandson is his bumbling companion. He tells his grandson, Morty Smith, of this dream, who shows no interest. Morty asks Rick to help him in the garage, where he continues to mock the idea of Rick being anything more than a complete idiot -- let alone a brilliant scientist like Morty. Angered from consistent mistreatment, Rick picks up a hammer... In Dimension C-132, Morty Smith is extremely enthusiastic, as Rick has opened a portal to show him a Dimension where he is smart and Rick is his bumbling assistant. Both excited, they cross over, only to find the horrifying sight of the stupid Rick beating the genius Morty's head in with a hammer. Later, the two sit on their couch back in their own universe, both totally in shock by what they have seen. Features Characters * Morty Smith * Jerry Smith * Beth Smith *Morty Smith * Hunk Inmate *Rick Sanchez * Class-2 Clonerbeast * Summer Smith * Beth Smith Gallery Preview issue 3 preview 1.jpg issue 3 preview 2.jpg issue 3 preview 3.jpg Development art issue 3 Nicole Rodriguez process gif.gif Issue 3 Ryan Hill page colors.jpg Issue 3 Marc Ellerby comic.jpg Trivia *Genius Morty makes a brief reference to the Council of Mortys, suggesting that there are more intelligent Mortys in the multiverse. * In the first scene, Clonerbeast-Morty says, "I guess the best part of wakin' up is frickin' betrayal in my goshdang cup, Jerry!" This would seem to be a reference to a Folgers coffee slogan, which similarly reads, "The best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup." Adding to the line's significance is the fact that Jerry is drinking coffee in the scene, and that Clonerbeast-Morty swats the coffee-filled mug from his hand while saying it. External links *Amazon Site navigation Rick and Morty Issue 03